Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** The Stacy Home ** ** ** Raleigh's Town House ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * Peter Parker's Motorcycle | StoryTitle2 = In The Beginning-- | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Larry Lieber | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Peter Parker stands by the side of his grieving Aunt May, as Ben's remains are laid to rest. With the funeral now over, the pair walk out of the cemetery. Peter thinks back to the events that led up to the death of his Uncle Ben, and how he blames himself for what happened. Peter reflects back to the day that he was bitten by a radioactive spider and given fantastic powers. Seeking a career in showbiz, he develops the identity of Spider-Man. However, one night he let a burglar run flee the television studio, telling the security guard that it wasn't his problem to deal with. Later that night, Peter's Uncle Ben was shot during a house robbery. Learning that the man responsible is holed up at the Acme Warehouse, Peter went after him as Spider-Man. Easily defeating his uncle's killer, Peter was horrified to discover that it was the same burglar who he let get away much earlier. With his recollection of these tragic events over, Peter vows to never let his inaction lead to another person getting harmed as long as Spider-Man has a means to stop it. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes 'Lo, This Monster!' * This story was later re-adapted in Amazing Spider-Man #116 - Amazing Spider-Man #118. Published in 1973, that version was altered to fit Spider-Man continuity at the time. This creates some sticky continuity in that Raleigh's criminal activities and death are expanded upon and confirmed in . Although the Man-Monster's name is changed to the "Smasher" in Amazing Spider-Man #116, Raleigh's name remains the same. There is no official explanation as to how these nearly identical stories work in continuity ( raises these questions as well, with no real answers). In the Beginning * This story presents an abridged version of Spider-Man's origins from although it contains a number of new elements. These additional details are listed in the Chronology Notes below. Chronology Notes Both stories in this issue feature flashbacks and events that occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * In The Beginning - Flashbacks: ** - Peter bitten by the radioactive spider spider. ** - A dazed Peter Parker gets into a scuffle with a local punk, punches a light post and learns about his enhanced strength. ** - Peter leaps out of the way of a speeding car. ** - Peter is delighted by his newfound wall-crawling ability. ** - Peter deduces that the spider bite gave him his powers. ** - Peter begins trying to figure out a way to use his powers. ** - Peter develops his web-shooters. ** - Peter tests out his webshooters, pulls out his completed Spider-Man costume. ** - Peter puts on his Spider-Man costume for the first time. ** - Spider-Man swings out of his bedroom window. ** - Spider-Man swings across the city, decides to pursue a career in show business. ** - Peter lets the burglar get away. ** - Spider-Man auditions for a television appearance, gets the gig. ** - Peter returns home to learn a burglar killed his Uncle Ben. Goes after him as Spider-Man. ** - Spider-Man arrives at the Acme Warehouse. ** - Breaks into the warehouse through a window. ** - Spider-Man stalks the burglar. ** - Peter confronts the burglar and relizes that it is the crook he previously let get away. ** In The Beginning - "Present" Day: ** - Peter and Aunt May leave Uncle Ben's Funeral. Peter thinks back to the events that led up to Ben's death. ** - Peter ruminates over how it is his fault that Uncle Ben died. Vows never to let his own inaction cause someone to get hurt. ** - Peter swings off as Spider-Man. Aunt May * In the Beginning: ** - May and Ben talk about how proud they are of Peter. ** - Aunt May leaves her husband's funeral. * Lo, This Monster!: ** Publication Notes * Credits for story 1: ** Produced with phantasmagoric pride by: Stan Lee and Johnny Romita ** Exotically Embellished by: Jim Mooney ** Luxuriously Lettered by: Sam Rosen ** Irrelevantly Ignored by: Those of Little faith! * Credits for story 2: ** Compulsively created and Relentlessly retold by: our grandiloquent guru, Stan The Man Lee ** Passionately Pencilled by: Laughin' Larry Lieber ** Exotically Embellished by: Wild Bill Everett ** Lovingly Lettered by: Adorable Artie Simek | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.comics.org/issue/22023/ }}